The Thunder of Equestria
by FlukeyThunder74
Summary: Flukey Thunder is a human on Earth that lives a normal life, that is...until he comes in contact with a strange glowing flower. Suspicious but curious, he makes contact with the flower and is suddenly transported to a world that is inhabited by magical talking ponies and other magical creatures. Soon, he adjusts to the new world and hones his new magical abilities.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

_Flukey's POV_

After another stressful day at work, I was on my way home. I would've drove home but my car was in the shop I barely knew much of anyone in town so getting a ride was a bit of a hassle. Usually when I'm stressed out, I have different ways to help alleviate it, mostly it's video games or relaxing or even walking.

Today I was gonna walk and what better place than the local forest, especially with that nature trail that it has.

When I made it home, I changed into my running clothes, which consisted of a white shirt and small shorts with some sneakers.

After that, I left my home and went to the forest and began walking on the nature trail.

While walking I got to meet some pretty interesting people.

I even got a nice conversation with a cute girl named Trina who liked walking just as much as I did. We hit it off pretty easily and even considered running together and so we did.

Some time had passed and it was starting to get sunset.

After Trina told me she had a nice time running with me, she said she looked forward to the next time before leaving. I smiled and waved as she left.

I was about to leave myself until I was stopped by a strange glow in the distance.

"What the?" I said confused. I walked closer to the glow and then I saw where the glow was emanating from a bright flower.

I grew more confused but also curious as I carefully walked over to it. Now I'm not a flower expert in any way, shape, or for, nor do I really wanna be, but I'm pretty sure flowers shouldn't be glowing.

Growing more curious, I slowly reached out to the flower and as soon as I touched it, I was engulfed in a bright light and then...nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_Flukey's POV_

At the very moment, I could feel...really light...like I was floating or something like that. I also realized that it was really dark, but then I realized that my eyes were closed tightly. I tried my best to open them but it was like they were glued together. They were just that tight.

I grit my teeth hard and I tried my best to open them and with some effort I managed to open them and quickly realized that I was in some sort of dark limbo.

A massive, lonesome dark limbo.

I had a big fear of heights so of course I was scared and confused out of my mind but I was trying to keep myself from freaking out.

"Where am I? Is this the result of me touching that flower?" I asked no one particular. I tried to move and thankfully I could but from the looks of it I was just moving through nothing.

As...strangely cool as this was, I really didn't want to spend the rest of my life here so hopefully there's some way for me to escape this limbo.

And as if my prayers were answered, suddenly a bright light appeared in the darkness, awfully similar to the glow that the flower I touched was emitting.

As expected, I was skeptical but I didn't have much of a choice so I touched and got enveloped in another light.

When I came too, I was no longer in the limbo but now in a forest.

"Huh...looks like I'm in a forest now. I swear this just gets weirder and weirder." I said groaning.

_Unknown POV_

"Hm?" I said, feeling a sudden surge of magic. "What is it sister?" My sister Luna asked me. "I don't know but...I felt a sudden spike of magic energy...coming all the way from the Everfree Forest in Ponyville." I replied.

This seemed peak Luna's interests.

"What do you mean sister?" She asked me. "I'm not sure. But I will send a letter for Twilight and her friends to investigate." I said. "Okay sister." Luna said back and left.

I went on to write a letter to Twilight explaining the issue.

I didn't really have all the details but I hope whatever is responsible for that ounce of magic is friendly.


End file.
